zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Blitz Haken
How do we know that picture is of Blitz Haken?? It just looks like an organoid not Blitz Haken. The cutout appears to be of the bridge of the seismosaurus, and Blitz Haken wouldn't fit in there anyway.--Azimuth727 00:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree it doesn't look much like a blitz harken. It could be a super-deformed Blitz harken, or an Organoid. Either way, it's not a normal Blitz Harken.Sylvanelite 00:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It's a SD one far as I can tell, it's shown in other stuff with that girl (including in the magazine that came with Blitz Haken). Pointytilly 03:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) random fuzor? how do we know blitz haken is an upgrade kit for brastle tiger? i own blitz haken and there are no instructions or even art on the box that shows this unoficial fusion.--Leon35 22:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) does this aslo mean blitz hornet and blitz sworder are upgrade kist 2? if so what r they 4?--Leon35 22:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) p.s.wat faction does blitz sworder belong 2? ZOITEC or Zi-Arms? TELL ME!--Something, something, something, DARK SIDE! Something, something, something, COMPLETE! 22:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :We have a pic with what looks like Blitz Haken parts on a Brastle Tiger. That looks like pretty good proof. As for Blitz Hornet, it might also fuse with something, but I honestly don't know what. I think Bliz Sworder is different - it might not have a fuzor partner. That's all I got.--Azimuth727 23:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) that pic could just be a cusomized zoid. if i had to guess, the only real proof would be to look at the back of the Brastle Tiger box to see this configuration, like the rayse tiger box shows the whitz wolf + savingia fusion weapons with the rayse tiger and the random elephant zoid made from rayse tiger, boldgaurd, displow, and evo flyer. personaly, i wouldnt even consider those zoids fusions. they dont have a name and are to complicated to duplicate by customization since there are no instructions. ill go looking right now--Leon35 23:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi--MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! 00:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) y? -_- Something, something, something, DARK SIDE! Something, something, something, COMPLETE! 00:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) --Y! Because i can u see i am going to be Dr.sues,: One fish 2 fish red fish blue fish 01:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) focus on my blitz haken question please...--Leon35 01:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) OOPS SRRY Ok there are 3 tigers so there most likly GU for them just think about it?--Silverblade1 01:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :also 3 Blitz zoids :There are instructions for the Tiger/Haken in the magazine that it came with, so yes, it's at least somewhat official. Most sellers didn't include the magazine too because it's hella heavy (paperback book-sized). I'm not sure about the Sworder and Hornet, but Transhawk seems to have been for the Rayse (and Whitz?) more than them. Pointytilly 03:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) cool thanks tily. speaking of brastle tiger, any one got a good quality pic of the back of the brastle tiger box? it looks like there is a random fusion of it on the back, but i cant tell. all the pics ive found are to small and get blury when u zoom in. plus no one even takes pics of the back of the box. at least, can anyone describe the fusion?--Leon35 22:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I got a great picture of the box but its showing how to flip out the Thermal guns not a fusionSilverblade1 22:43, October 7, 2009 (UTC) shouldnt there be a small pic nxt 2 it? like it does with the rayse tiger box--Leon35 23:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) no just hidden guns thats all it looks like--Silverblade1 00:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) go on zoids.us and click the empire section of the site. go to his brastle tiger review. it shows a blury pic of the back of the box in the review. ull see wat i mean--Leon35 01:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, now I'm curious... :Bit of digging later, looks like it's a customizing suggestion in the style of the OJR boxes. 'Tis an Amargasaurus made out of Brastle, Lord Gale, Deantler, and Laser Storm. Here's a grainy pic, woooo wobblehands + late at night. Pointytilly 03:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) wow ty and grat pic. those kinda fusions are somtin i would nvr nvr make. they look stupid an pointless. that one definitly looks cool, but i would nvr attempt it (unless i was bored and had doubles, then agian i probobly wount ever have a single version! lol) ironic though how it ended up being with deantler, since we are currently talking about fusion combos 4 it on the deantler talk page lol--Leon35 20:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC)